Mecha Gomora
is a robotic kaiju that appeared in Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero. He is the robotic doppelgänger of Gomora. Subtitle: History Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden When Reimon from an Alternate Universe was captured by the Alien Salome, his Neo Battle Nizer was confiscated and modified by their technology, creating Mecha Gomora as a result. In Part I of the special, when Rei of the ZAP SPACY encounters Mecha Gomora, he sent out his Gomora to do battle. However, Mecha Gomora proved to be a challenge for Gomora, and so the mechanical double easily beats down Gomora. Shortly afterwards, Ultraman Zero arrives, saving the ZAP SPACY and battles Mecha Gomora himself. The tides turn to Zero's favor as his own strength is enough to hold back Mecha Gomora on his own, destroying one of his head crest horns and both of his claws with his Zero Sluggers. Soon, Zero is confronted by the Robot Ultra Brothers and Mecha Gomora is called back for repairs, but not after taking out both Rei and Litra in the crossfire. In Part II of the special, when Gomora attacks the Salome base, Mecha Gomora is repaired and unleashed to fight Gomora again. Much like last time, Mecha Gomora has the upper hand physically and beasts down Gomora with ease. The situation heightens when Darklops Zero appears and calls Mecha Gomora to help him double-team Rei's Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returns from battling the Robot Ultra Brothers and teams-up with Gomora to even the odds. With the help of both Reimons, Mecha Gomora is soon scrapped by Gomora. Trivia *Mecha Gomora's appearance is an homage to the Toho monster, MechaGodzilla. *Mecha Gomora's roar is Gomora's but made to sound more mechanic. *During the beginning of Gomora's final battle against Mecha Gomora (while Ultraman Zero and Darklops Zero are fighting) Mecha Gomora's left head crest falls off after Gomora kicks him in the head. This is most likely a blooper that Tsuburaya tried to obscure with Darklops Zero, as Mecha Gomora's head crest reappears when fighting against Gomora again. *Given that Gomora's designs inspired Greymon in the Digimon franchise, Tsuburaya Productions returned the favor, with Mecha Gomora being a reference to MetalGreymon. This is evidenced by his metallic body parts (though MetalGreymon is a cyborg rather than a robot) and possession cannons at the left part of their chest, as well as their robotic arms capable of launching chain-binded claws. Mecha Gomora's origin being formerly the alternate Rei's Gomora may be a small homage to MetalGreymon appearance being that of Greymon with cybernetic additions. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Mecha Gomora appeared in the second theater special. He was the twentith monster UltraLived by the Live Pad. He fought against Gomora, Reionyx Burst Gomora, and EX Gomora. All four of them seemed even in power until Mecha Gomora fired his weapons at the three organic Gomoras. He fired his Mega Crusher Ray at Reionyx Burst Gomora, his missiles at Gomora, and his Super Oscillatory Ray at EX Gomora. That's when the rest of the three Gomoras decided to team up against the mechanical menace. They defeated him by beating him down and pulling out his tail. Ultraman X Sold to the Guar Army by Alien Makindo (before he was shot dead by Alien Shaplay), Mecha Gomora's Spark Doll was reanimated to its true form by Gina Spectre to attack a factory and act as a diversion to Xio and UPG members while Mold attacked their base. Fighting Mecha Gomora was the Sky Musketty and Cyber Gomora that was controlled by Asuna. Finally, it was taken down by the combination of Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave and Ultlaser. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Mecha Gomora's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Mecha Gomora, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Mecha Gomora's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Mecha Gomora, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Data : Mecha Gomora can charge up and fire a dark violet-colored Oscillatory Ray from his horn, like the original Gomora. * : Mecha Gomora can fire missiles from his back. * : Mecha Gomora can fire a Mega Crusher Ray from the pink light on his chest. * : Mecha Gomora's claws are linked to a chain that can retract and be fired from his claws via rockets. ** : Finger missiles launched from the Knuckle Chains. Kaiju Buster Powered *Fireball: In Kaiju Buster Powered, he can lauch fireballs from his horn. Super O Wave.jpg|Mega Super Oscillatory Wave Imagejwjjwjwjj.jpg|Mega Finger Missile Mega Crusher.....jpg|Crusher Mega Mecha Gomora Chain-Link Claws.png|Knuckle Chain Mecha Gomora Fireball.png|Fireball - Cyber= Cyber Mecha Gomora Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origins: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 19/25 Powers and Weapons TBA }} Merchandise Mecha Gomora toys.jpg|Mecha Gomora Mecha Gomora Spark Doll.png|Mecha Gomora Spark Doll Gallery Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden UGLG-Mecha Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg Mecha Gomora 1.png Darklops-Mecha-Gomora.jpg MECHA-GOMORA 2.jpg Other MECHA-GOMORA.jpg Meka Gomora.png MECHA-GOMORA 2.jpg Mecha_Gomora.png Mecha_Gomora.jpg Ultraman X UX-Mecha Gomora 001.jpg UX-Mecha Gomora 002.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Mecha Gomora 001.jpg Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Movie Robots Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Gomora Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Guar Army members Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman X